An Untold Story Of A Dog Father's Love For His Boy
by Time Travelers Collide
Summary: AU. Set two years after the WABAC incident. Mr. Peabody still hold on to the promise he made to his nine-year old adopted son Sherman, even after his death. He will do everything for his little boy, even using Cornelius Robinson so he could connect with Sherman.


The Untold Story Of A Dog Father's Love For His Boy: A Mr. Peabody and Sherman/Mr. Peabody and Sherman Crossover Fanfic

**A/N: Hello Time Warpers! Time Travelers Collide, reporting for duty and welcome to my first MPaS fanfic/third MTR fanfic!**

**For months of fangirling MPaS, I came up with a story! Hurrah for me!**

**By the way, this is classified as an Alternative Universe or AU cause it happens two years after the alternate ending of the movie... and it's horrible, I promise. **

**P.S: I will transfer it in the MPaS section to gain audience and reviews okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MPaS or MTR.I only own my own characters that will appear later.  
><strong>

**Hereby, I present to you my latest story!  
><strong>

**Saw you walk into the room  
>Thought I'd try to talk to you<br>Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to  
>It's been two years to the day<br>Half the time I've been away  
>I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change<br>'cause I'm coming back  
>To show you that I'm keeping the promise I made<strong>

**-When I'm With You (Faber Drive)**

Chapter One: M as In Miserable

*Peabody's POV*

It's been two years since that space-time continuum fiasco. Yes, for 24 months, 364 days, 21 hours, 45 minutes and 15 seconds since that fateful tragedy happened.I had been alone,no home,no friends,no hope.

I had left my little Sherman with a miserable life.I always saw him alone in a corner, tracing the photo of me with his wistful even cries until he fell asleep and sometimes he experiences horrible nightmares. He had no friends, besides Penny, and he was always bullied by other kids. that speculation breaks my little canine heart, and it hurts me a I want to hug, to kiss and to tell him how i love him,but I have no courage to do that because I'm afraid that Sherman will think that I'm just a memory that need to be removed from his young and innocent mind.

What is the reason I'm experiencing all of this? Do I had a mission in this world? Of all people...or dogs, why me?

I'm now a supernatural being, who doesn't belong to this mortal world. My mortal body had been gone forever but my memories and my soul had been remained in this world. I had roamed around in this city and experiencing the sufferings of being alone.

I'm just an illusion, a hallucination, a figment of imagination that needs to be removed from everyone's mind.

Dead is dead, alive is alive. Dead beings should not interact with the living. But because of a promise, I will do everything for my boy, even possessing an innocent body.

Life was harsh...and he experienced the harsh realities of life at a young age.

Sherman Peabody, adopted son of Hector Peabody, lived a lonely life since Peabody's untimely demise.

Now he was standing on his father's grave, clutching the bouquet of flowers like it was the end of the world.

He didn't expect what happened until now... and for whole two years, he hadn't moved on..

NEVER.

Today was Peabody's 2nd death anniversary and all his friends, colleagues, and employees celebrated it with loneliness. Penny and her parents had visited Peabody's grave yesterday, bringing a beautiful bouquet and a prayer for him and his little boy he left in this world.

Meanwhile back to our little protagonist, he put the flowers gently, and cried while he saw the words on the gravestone.

**Hector Peabody**

**October 7,2000-March 7,2014**

**A genius, one of the great inventors, business titan, chef, Nobel Peace Prize winner, Olympic gold medalist, a great friend, a lovable father to his beautiful boy, Sherman.**

He cried again. _It was all my fault! If I had not show Penny the WABAC, nothing like this happen and Mr. Peabody will be here right now._

The rain poured hard, but he didn't care.

What matters most that he will stay there and cry for the rest of the day...

But he didn't know that something will happen...and fate will dictate it.

**Inspiration:**

**- The songs When I'm With You by Faber Drive and Run by Pink**

**- Koreanovela 49 Days or Pure Love**

**-**If Tomorrow Never Comes by Feliona (read it you guys)****

****SHOUTOUT: 's make-believe birthdate was my closest relative birthdate. Happy Birthday!****

****Also shoutout for Type O and his fanfic Ties That Bind. It was great, great job! Also to Sammy Heroes' Frozen Bowties...****

**It was just the don't worry, the Robinsons will appear later for I will update soon. R&R or PM and enjoy!**

**Time Travelers Collide out!**


End file.
